


Burning For You

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: YOI Omegaverse Week [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha!Otabek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Now past, Referenced ABO-Typical Dubcon, omega!yuri, referenced domestic abuse, scent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-25 20:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14985230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: April 3rd, Otabek hugged his best friend goodbye and got on the plane back home to Kazakhstan, his second straight bronze at Worlds tucked securely in a jacket pocket so that he could hand it to his mother the second he got back to his family.April 4th, Otabek woke up to his cell phone ringing.  That was odd enough – his coach had told him to take a couple days off, which meant he could sleep in, which meant there was no reason anyone should be calling his personal cell phone at six in the bloody morning.  Clubs were still sleeping off the night before, his friends here were all still sleeping off the night before, JJ and Leo were probably either still partying or asleep.Underage note: Yuri is sixteen and of age according to the laws and customs of his 'verse.  Otabek is eighteen.





	1. Chapter 1

Once he was awake enough to process it, the “Welcome to the Madness” meant that the phone call was from Yuri. It was three in the morning in Saint Petersburg. Why was Yuri calling him at 3 am? Only one way to find out. “Why aren’t you asleep, Yura?”

Yuri’s voice was shaking bad. “So, uh, you remember how I told you I presented last month? Like, on my birthday?”

Otabek did. It wasn’t every day that your best friend told you he’d joined the tie for earliest presentation on record – there were a couple hundred documented cases of people presenting on their sixteenth birthday, but none younger than that. Making it worse, Yuri had been so convinced he was an alpha – and then he presented as omega. Otabek had expected that Yuri would enter the psych process for transitioning as soon as possible, but three in the morning after being gone from Worlds wouldn’t be the time.

Was Yuri in heat already? It was improbable, but it was the only answer Otabek could come up with. While there were _some_ cases of a month between presentation as an omega and first heat, they were nearly all in older presenters – those who presented after their nineteenth birthday. Otabek had never heard of someone going into heat a month after turning sixteen. Until now, apparently. “You’re in heat?”

“I think so, it’s the only thing I can think of to explain how I’m feeling,” Yuri said. His voice got even smaller. “I thought I had time. Yakov thought I had time. I’m not prepared for this.”

It had been a while since Otabek had studied this in school, but he remembered well that three to four months was considered the average, and generally speaking, the younger you presented the longer you’d have to prepare. He certainly wasn’t going to blame Yuri for putting off preparing until after Worlds. “Yura, please don’t take this the wrong way, but why are you calling me? Why not Mila or Georgi or even Katsuki, Viktor would understand, I’m sure?”

“I know I’m asking a lot, Beka, and if you can’t or just don’t want to do it, I get it, but I want it to be you. I know you’ve been looking forward to a chance to rest and be with your family, but…”

Otabek forced aside his own feelings. As much as he wanted to be the one to help Yuri with this, there was one huge obstacle, and he needed to know Yuri understood that. “You know it’ll take me a while to get up there. Eight hours, minimum, and that’s if Dad doesn’t kill me for waking him up this early and asking if I can use his plane. If you’re already suffering badly enough to call me…”

“If he kills you, call me back and let me know to call Mila, but otherwise I can deal if I know you’ll be here at the end of it. _Please_ , Beka?”

“I’ll be there as soon as I can. If you can’t take it anymore, call Mila, I won’t be mad.”

“Yes you will.”

“Annoyed, but not angry, I promise. It’s not your fault.” Otabek got to his feet and started packing. He wouldn’t need much, but it would be nice to have clean clothes to wear on the flight back. “Any idea why this is happening so early?”

“No. None. It’s not impossible, I know, but it was so unlikely I just never considered it. I do have a pretty good idea why I’m willing to wait for you instead of calling someone else, though…”

“Yeah? What’s that?” Otabek couldn’t help the smile. This should be good.

“Well, it didn’t help that I was still thinking about whether to apply for the transition psych evaluation, because being an omega wouldn’t be so bad if I were your omega.”

Good and bad all at once. “Yura, don’t force yourself to be something you’re not for me.”

“I wasn’t going to. It’s just that I was so sure for so long that I’d be an alpha, I never even considered the thought of what I’d do if I presented until after I had.” Yuri’s voice turned thoughtful. “You know, maybe that’s why I went into heat so early? It’s a sign that I really am an omega, that this wasn’t a mistake?”

“I dunno. Could be.” It certainly sounded plausible, at least. “I still think you should get the psych eval. Just to be sure.”

“Yeah, well, not exactly gonna do much good at the moment. I’m a little… preoccupied. But if I do stay an omega instead of transitioning, would you…?”

Otabek swallowed hard. “Ask me again when your heat’s over, Yura. Right now, you’re kind of…”

“I wasn’t asking you to bite me as soon as you get up here, moron. Or anytime soon. Would you consider it?”

That, Otabek could live with. “Absolutely. Honestly, I was just waiting for you to tell me what you planned to do about transitioning before asking.”

“Good. Anyway. That would be a good enough reason for you to be top of the list if you lived here in town, but…” Yuri took a deep breath. “I swear it was an accident, I don’t know how it happened, but I ended up with one of your T-shirts. I didn’t realize until I was unpacking last night to get laundry sorted out and it smelled wrong.”

Shit. No wonder Yuri was willing to wait for him. “Why the fuck didn’t you tell me that straight off? If you’ve got my scent and I can’t be bothered to get up there for your heat…”

“Same reason you wouldn’t ask until I’d decided to stay an omega on my own, I didn’t want to pressure you into it. Even if you somehow knew I’d ended up taking one of your shirts home, you had no reason to think I’d go into heat this fucking early…”

“Okay. I’ll be there as soon as I can, Yura, I promise. Hold on.” Otabek hung up and went downstairs to wake up his dad and ask for a huge favor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 - keyword possessiveness.
> 
> Otabek gets to Russia has to deal with Angry Skate Dad Yakov.

“Altin.”

Otabek turned. He had not expected Yakov here. Unsurprisingly, Yakov looked furious. Of course, Yakov looked furious most of the time Otabek had seen him. “Hello. Are you here for me?”

“Yes. Yuri called and told me what happened and passed along your text with when your flight would arrive. I’m still trying to decide what happens when this is over, but for now, the only thing to do is take you to him.” Otabek opened his mouth, but Yakov cut him off by snapping, “You can fight with me in the car, but every minute we spend here arguing is a minute that you’re keeping Yuri waiting for you. Isn’t this bad enough already?”

Otabek adjusted the bag over his shoulder. “I was just going to say let me cancel the motorcycle rental, but I can do that in the car, too. Let’s go.”

 

Once they settled in the car and Otabek had finished cancelling his motorcycle, he texted Yuri that he was in Saint Petersburg and it wouldn’t be much longer. Then he put the phone away. “You seem to want to fight, so bring it on.”

“How did your shirt end up in Yuri’s bag?”

Fair question, from Yakov’s point of view, really. “I don’t know. If it’s the shirt I’m thinking of, I let him try it on when he realized he’d forgotten his shirt for Welcome to the Madness and he was considering possible alternatives, and I may well have forgotten to get it back.”

“You don’t know what shirt it was?”

“I got home late last night, my parents and family and friends kept me up even later celebrating, and then I didn’t think it mattered enough to be worth the delay in getting to Yuri to unpack and figure out which shirt I was missing. I can’t do anything about the fact that I was in Almaty, but like you said at the airport, every minute I spent on something else was another minute Yuri had to wait for me.”

“So it wasn’t you trying to trap Yuri.”

“No.” Otabek bit back the desire to snap Yakov’s head off for asking. From Yakov’s perspective, Otabek could acknowledge this looked really bad. “I had no way of knowing he’d go into heat so early, any more than you or he did, and even if I _had_ any desire to trap Yuri, starting now would be more likely to get me caught than to work.”

“Speaking of not knowing he’d go into heat…”

“Now that, that was worth the extra five minutes before I could get to Yuri.” Otabek pulled the bottle of alpha contraceptive out of his bag. He opened it to show Yakov that it was still sealed. “I think he’ll forgive the extra five minutes a lot easier than he would a teen pregnancy.”

“Good boy. It’s good to know that either you’re smart enough and bold enough to lie to my face, or that this really was an accident and that you have Yuri’s best interests at heart.”

Once again, Otabek reminded himself that Yakov was Yuri’s coach and very much like his father, and that this probably wasn’t personal. At least, not much. “Yuri is my best friend. If things go well the next few days, and he decides not to go through alpha transition, I have every intention of asking him to be mine. Eventually. Not in any hurry. If he says no, or he does go through the transition, he’ll still be my best friend, so you may as well get used to me. I’m not going anywhere until Yuri tells me he doesn’t want to see me again.”

“I always thought it would be Mila. Sometimes I feel like the only one who wasn’t surprised when Yuri presented as omega. Why you? Why would Yuri pick you? What do you have to offer him that Mila can’t?”

Otabek couldn’t help the growl that escaped, but he could at least keep it quiet and short. Yuri wasn’t his yet. Even with this heat, Yuri wasn’t his. “When I came to Europeans to watch him, Yuri told me that he liked me because I see him the way he wants to be seen. I don’t see him and Mila together much, so I don’t know what the problem is there, but he gets sick of having to change who he is to fit other people’s expectations. The expectations he gets from me are who he wants to be. I know you think I’m a bad influence on him, but the truth is, all I’m doing is giving him space to be himself.”

“So you’re trying to turn Yuri against those of us who have been here for him for years?!”

This time, the growl was louder. “I’m not trying to do anything but be Yuri’s friend, and hopefully, his alpha. Why are you trying to get rid of the one friend he’s made entirely on his own, that doesn’t have anything to do with you? He’s your skater and you’re as close to family as he’s got outside his grandpa, but he’s sixteen. He’s old enough to pick his own friends without needing adults to screen them for him. He chose me. You can have a problem with that all you want, but you really don’t have a right to interfere. For the record, I’ve spoken with Nikolai Mikhailovich several times, and he loves me. He said he hasn’t seen Yuri as happy as he is when he’s with me in years.”

“And does Kolya know how wild Yuri’s gotten?”

“How wild has Yuri gotten? Is he skipping practice? Neglecting school? Dumping off his responsibilities to go have fun? Because he certainly didn’t learn any of that from me.”

“You know what I mean.”

“You don’t approve of his taste in clothes and music and language. You don’t like that he’s started pushing the Russian Punk nickname over the angel or the fairy. Congratulations, you’re an old man dealing with a young one who wants to express himself. You can talk to my parents and form a support club. They hate my motorcycle and my hair and my music.” The car pulled to a stop outside the house where Yuri was still living with Lilia, and Otabek grabbed his bag and left before Yakov could respond.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Checking in on Yuri and how he's coping. Hint: not well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chronologically, this comes before chapter 2. Just in case you were confused.
> 
> Written for YOI Omega Week Day 4 - keyword nesting.

For future heats, when he’d have some fucking warning, Yuri would have time to prepare. Call Otabek up from Kazakhstan so he could be there right at the start, but more importantly, get his nest built while he could actually think straight. He was going to spend his first heat in a half-assed nest because he had to do something while he waited for Otabek and couldn’t do much of anything else.

He’d heard a lot about how annoying heats could be, how important it was for an omega in heat to keep themself isolated. He figured he was tough, he’d shrugged off some pretty bad pain, heat wouldn’t bother him that much.

He was so wrong. Even when he’d broken his arm when he was twelve, he’d never felt anything that commanded his entire attention like this. Even trying to get dressed was a challenge, and in the end, he’d decided it didn’t matter. He’d already texted Yakov, Lilia knew not to come near his room, Yakov would tell everyone at the rink not to come by, clothes would just be in the way once Otabek got here.

Nesting was supposed to be instinct, right? Yuri didn’t actually have to think about it, he could just… dump stuff into a pile and figure it out? Just sucked that the only thing he had of Otabek’s was the shirt, which he was wearing. For now. He halfheartedly grabbed some clothes out of his closet to dump on his bed. Beds were good places for nests, weren’t they?

Nothing felt right. It didn’t matter what he did. Yuri collapsed on the bed, arms wrapped around himself, trying to find the will to do anything but lie there. At least he could keep himself from crying. He was not going to be that pathetic.

A knock at the door caught him off-guard. It couldn’t be Otabek. Could it? Maybe he was, in fact, that far out of it that he didn’t notice enough time had passed. Who else would be here? He ran to the door and threw it open, ready to pounce until the scent hit him. It was all wrong. He stepped back, snarling, and growled. “What are you doing here, old man? Didn’t Yakov tell you why I skipped practice?”

“Exactly!” Viktor chirped. “Yakov didn’t want to leave his skaters’ practice in my inexperienced and clumsy coaching, and he’ll take any excuse he can get to coach Yuuri. It’s not safe for anyone else to come, so I did.”

“Who said it was safe for you to come? You’re not mated, although I don’t know what the hell you and Yuuri are waiting for.”

“If Otabek were here, that would be different, but for now it’s fine. I’m not going to stay long, my scent should dissipate by the time he gets here.” Viktor motioned Yuri out into the hall. “Help me with these.”

“These” were a couple cases of water and several boxes of protein bars, along with a bag whose contents Yuri couldn’t see. He grabbed the water and started back in. “Where are we going with these?”

“Somewhere close to your nest. You probably won’t be able to keep them cold, but you two will need to stay hydrated, and you are not going to want to leave the nest any longer than you have to. Especially with this start.” Viktor followed Yuri, carrying the protein bars. “Yuuri took me a little more seriously than I meant him to about not mating until he’d won a gold medal, but even he can’t argue that a gold at Worlds isn’t just as good as gold at the Grand Prix Finals. I don’t know exactly when we’ll mate, but it’ll be soon.”

“Oh. Katsudon’s an idiot. Should’ve known.” Yuri set the water down and grabbed his scissors to cut the plastic packaging open. “Thanks for this, though.”

“Hang on.” Viktor went back out and grabbed the remaining protein bars and the paper bag. He came back and handed the bag to Yuri.

Yuri opened it and pulled out a bottle of pills. “What… oh. Oh my god. Thank you.”

“Hopefully Otabek will have the sense to take the time to get some contraceptive pills for himself, he’d know better what kind is likely to work best for him, but if he doesn’t I know you haven’t been on contraceptives and it’s a bit late now. You are not ready for a baby.”

“No shit.” Yuri set the pills on the nightstand beside the bed and reached back into the bag. This time, he pulled out a bite patch, which would protect him in case Otabek tried to mate him. “You don’t trust Beka?”

“I don’t trust any alpha. Twice, if I hadn’t been wearing one of those, the alpha I got to share my heat with me tried to bite me. One of them I really believe was an accident, it was his first time to share a heat and he didn’t realize how intense it could get. We’re still friends, but he never shared my heat again. His choice. I don’t know Otabek, but he’s young. I would not be at all surprised if this were his first time too.”

“It is.” Yuri looked at the bite patch with new appreciation. It wasn’t that Beka biting him sounded like a bad thing, but not this time. “What about the other time? You don’t believe that one was an accident?”

“No. You may not remember, this was a few years back, but I was dating a guy?”

“Artem. I don’t remember much about him, but I remember Yakov getting a phone call, walking out of practice, and coming back with bruises.” That was not the sort of thing you forgot easily.

“It wasn’t the first time Artem had shown controlling behavior and it wouldn’t be the last, so looking back, I don’t think I buy his excuse that it was an accident and he was overcome by hormones and his love for me. I had to threaten to call Georgi to share my heat to get him to let me wear the patch in the first place, so he may have intended to bite me all along.”

“Beka’s not like that.”

“You know him, I don’t, but it’s still a good idea to wear one. I’d be wearing one with Yuuri if it weren’t for the fact that by the time I go into heat either we’ll already be mated or I’ll be perfectly happy to be mated during.”

“Yeah. Thanks, old man.” Yuri checked the bag. There was a backup bite patch, which Yuri set near the contraceptives, and a chocolate bar. “What’s this for?”

“You’re in for a rough few hours yet. I thought the chocolate might help. Yakov doesn’t need to know.” Viktor winked. “I should probably go. The sooner I get out of here, the less chance my scent will still be lingering when Otabek gets here. Good luck, and call if you need anything.”

“Yeah. I will.” Yuri plopped on his bed. “Wait. Any advice on building a nest when you don’t have anything of your alpha’s to use?”

“Not when it’s an alpha you care about. Pick clothes that remind you of him? Your costume for Welcome to the Madness, maybe?”

“All right. Thanks.” Viktor left, and Yuri went back to trying to nest. At least Viktor had been a halfway decent distraction from the crappy way his body felt. It sucked. If Viktor had felt safe coming in, there had to be hours left to go.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 - keyword heat (please note rating increase).

The knock on the door roused Yuri from his funk. Otabek? Please? He wasn’t sure how much more of this he could take, and anyone else coming in now would just mess everything up. He ran to the door and threw it open. Thank god. Otabek. He pounced, wrapping his legs around Otabek’s waist and his arms around Otabek’s shoulders and burying his face in Otabek’s neck. “You’re here!”

“I’m here.” Otabek’s arms came briefly up around Yuri. “I know you’re impatient, but bear with me just a few more seconds, okay?”

“I don’t know if I can,” Yuri whimpered. “This sucks.”

“I know. But I mean just a few seconds. Long enough for us to get inside, me to take a pill and get my pants off. I promise, less than a minute.” Otabek carefully unwrapped Yuri’s legs, and Yuri dropped to the ground to follow Otabek inside.

As soon as the door was closed, Otabek dropped his bag and took a pill bottle from it, showing it to Yuri to prove that it was still sealed up. Yuri decided to speed up the process by undoing Otabek’s belt and pants, pulling them down enough to free Otabek’s cock. He stared for a moment, but the heat was too strong. The fear couldn’t compete. But holy hand grenades, that thing was huge, and was it going to fit?

“I’m really sorry, Yura, this is never what I envisioned when I let my dreams go this way,” Otabek said. “I don’t think you’d have the patience for slow and careful, though.”

“I don’t have the patience to get to my half-assed nest, and it’s just over there.” Yuri pointed, and then dropped to his hands and knees. “At least you know I’m not going to care if it only takes two minutes?”

“It does take some of the pressure off.” Otabek dropped to his knees behind Yuri, and finally, fucking _finally_ , Yuri found some relief from the burning inside him as Otabek’s finger slid inside him. Not much, it wasn’t what he really needed, and Yuri pushed back against him. “I know you’re in a hurry, Yura, but I don’t want to hurt you and I am kind of… big. I just wanted to make sure you were…”

“I know, I know, just… I had hours of waiting and not much else I could do. I hadn’t even gotten any toys yet, and didn’t want to take any risks with random objects…”

Otabek huffed a soft laugh. “Okay. Relax, brace yourself, I’m going in.”

Yuri closed his eyes and waited. This time, the stretch was a lot more, more than anything he’d done to himself, and even through the heat he felt a little discomfort. Still, it felt amazing, too, and the burning was waning.

As predicted, it didn’t take long before Otabek stopped. “What the hell, Beka? You took the pill, I saw you, so…”

“So I don’t think either of us wants to be stuck here, on our knees, and this position would make it awkward for us to get anywhere else locked together.” Otabek scooped Yuri up, over Yuri’s protests, and carried him to the bed. It was still awkward, since Otabek still had his pants part on and ended up waddling like a penguin, but at least Yuri could see his point. Otabek put his cock back in, and it only took a couple thrusts before his knot inflated, locking Yuri to him. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m good. You were right, this is a much better place to get stuck for the next however long this lasts. Do you have any idea?”

“Nope. Average is twenty minutes, but I’ve heard of as short as five and as long as an hour. Might as well get comfortable, now that you finally can.”

“Yeah.” Yuri leaned back against Otabek. “Next time, I’ll be on suppressants so I’ll know when to ask you to come up to be here for the start of this shit.”

“If there is a next time.” Otabek wrapped his arms around Yuri, guiding the two of them to find a position that would be more comfortable for them. “If you decide to transition…”

“I don’t know. I don’t… this doesn’t feel wrong.”

“Of course it doesn’t, you’re flooded with hormones telling you that this is how it’s supposed to be.”

The sadness that Otabek hadn’t quite managed to keep out of his voice stung Yuri, made him curse the knot that kept him from rolling over and hugging his best friend. “Which is why no one will let me make any major decisions right now, I know, but it’ll be something to think about when I talk to the psychiatrist. I’m gonna do that much, at least, but I can tell you what he’s likely to say.”

“You really can’t. Not right now.”

“Sure I can. He’s going to say that I’m sixteen and I didn’t have a major meltdown when I went into heat because the heat felt that wrong, so I should wait until I’m done growing to do anything drastic. Which means at least one more heat, possibly two, maybe even more depending on how and when growth spurts strike. If I hadn’t had your shirt I might have called Mila instead, this time, but that’s just a matter of her being here. I’d rather have you, if we can make sure I don’t have spent the first eight hours of my heat waiting for you.”

“Again, you’re…”

“Fuck that shit, Beka, you’re my best friend and I’ve had a crush on you since Barcelona. Just didn’t want to do something about it because I thought I’d be an alpha, and that gets tricky. I’m not asking you to promise me that you’ll come next year now, for fuck’s sake, I’m just saying that I’m probably going to ask you then. I like you, I trust you, and neither of those are caused by these stupid hormones.”

“Fair enough, I suppose.” Otabek’s arms tightened a little. “I’m just really trying not to get any hopes up, because I hate the idea of you making any decisions based on me and then realizing you chose wrong and resenting me for it.”

“I know. You’re just trying to do the right thing, and part of that is not letting me make major decisions until this stupid heat is over. It’s just… between having to wait for you and that, it’s starting to feel a little rejectiony, which I _know_ is bullshit, but my hormones have shit for brains.”

“Heh. Okay. I’m sorry. I really am trying to do the best I can for you. You really think the psychiatrist won’t let you transition even if you decide that’s what you want?”

“First thing he’ll do is tell me to go home and talk to my parents. Then he’ll tell me to wait for my first heat. Then we’ll spend some time with me trying to convince him that I’ve been there, done that. And then he’s going to tell me that since my heat didn’t cause a breakdown, I should wait. As long as I don’t get pregnant, there’s no harm in it. Figure if I get really lucky, that’s when he’ll finally take me seriously and talk about why I bothered to make the appointment.” Yuri yawned. “Sorry… I really didn’t get much sleep, between getting home and celebrating my and Katsudon’s medals, and then heat hitting.”

“Get some now. I was up late celebrating too, and then I got woken up early and been running in kind of a panic since then. I could definitely use a nap myself.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 - free day  
> (Since I'm not publishing on the day it was due, I'm going out of order. Sue me.)

With heat behind him, Yuri’s head was finally clear again. It was great to be able to peel off the bite patch. He caught Otabek watching. “It’s not that I didn’t trust you…”

Otabek smirked at him. “It’s that you have some common sense, or at least, the people watching out for you do? When Yakov picked me up at the airport, I thought he was gonna kill me. Still not convinced he wasn’t just waiting until after you were taken care of to do it.”

Yuri hugged Otabek. “I’ll talk to Yakov. If he won’t believe it was an accident, I’ll just tell him I stole your shirt on purpose since, after all, nobody thought there was any danger of me going into heat anytime soon.” He reached up and put his hands on Otabek’s face. “I meant what I said earlier, about having a crush on you. I know you don’t want to do anything until I’ve made some kind of decision about alpha transition, but would you be willing to get into an alpha/alpha relationship?”

“If it’s with you… yes, I would.”

“Good. Then there’s no reason for you not to leave here as my boyfriend, if it doesn’t matter what I’d decide.”

“I’m not biting you.”

“No, you’re not, there is no fucking way we’re old enough for that.” Yuri stretched up and kissed Otabek. “I’m gonna miss that if I get taller than you.”

“When. I’m already taller than both of my parents. I might grow another centimeter or two, but not much.”

There was a loud knock at Yuri’s door, and Otabek sighed. “That’s Yakov. Time for me to go, I guess. Good luck with your appointments.”

“Thanks. I’m coming with you, though, no need to say goodbye just yet.”

“Does Yakov know that?”

“Yeah. I’m going in for a checkup and consultation about what kind of birth control and suppressants are going to work best for me, so might as well just go with you so Yakov doesn’t have to come back here.”

 

Yakov raised an eyebrow when Yuri insisted that Otabek sit in the back with him. “Yurotchka?”

“What? Long-distance sucks. I’m probably not gonna see Beka again until at least July, unless there’s a problem with my suppressants or his contraceptive failed. It shouldn’t, he was good about taking it regularly, but there’s always that 0.1 percent chance.”

“So this is…”

“I’m gonna bring it up when I talk to the doc, but I liked Beka before I even presented, so yeah. This is a real thing and one you’re gonna have to learn to deal with. He didn’t trap me into anything, there’s no need for you to threaten him.” Yuri cuddled into Otabek’s shoulder. “Look on the bright side, at least I’m not talking about quitting skating and running off to Kazakhstan?”

Yakov growled. “I’d be on the next flight dragging you home. I’m still legally your guardian, so unless your grandfather wanted to fight me…”

“Wow, did you leave your sense of humor in Helsinki? That was a joke.”

Yakov ignored them the rest of the drive to the airport, and stayed in the car while Yuri got out to say goodbye to Otabek. He kept quiet on the drive to the doctor’s as well.

 

The doctor’s eyebrows shot up when she looked at Yuri’s chart. “Is this right? You’re sixteen years and one month, and you’ve already been in heat?”

“And a week. But yeah. I know it’s early. Any ideas why that might have happened? Still not sure my coach isn’t going to put out a hit on my boyfriend.” Boyfriend was such a fun word. Yuri couldn’t help the smile at getting to use it.

“There’s not really any consensus about early heats – young heats, I mean. Some scientists think it’s a method an omega might use to trap an alpha, if for whatever reason they think they need to, but that implies a degree of control I find it hard to believe exists. Otherwise we wouldn’t need suppressants.”

Yuri snorted. “Yeah, no, if I could’ve controlled this I wouldn’t have done it now. And who wants an alpha that they have to trap anyway?”

"Good point." The doctor smiled and then looked back at the chart. “I see you marked that you’re considering transition. Want to talk about that?”

“Until I presented I was sure I was going to be an alpha. Then I presented as an omega. Who wouldn’t at least consider transition? Only problem I had with my heat was that my boyfriend lives in Kazakhstan and it took him a while to get here. Only reason I still plan to talk to a shrink is that my boyfriend’s an alpha and he doesn’t want me to stay an omega for him.”

“You’re comfortable as an omega? No dysphoria, no feelings like it’s wrong?”

“Not anymore. That first couple weeks, that wasn’t exactly a fun transition from what I’d believed for years to what I was faced with, but that faded. I’m still a little terrified at the idea of being pregnant, though.”

The doctor smiled briefly. “Well, that’s something that’s normal for people who grew up female or believing they would be omegas. Pregnancy is scary. It sounds to me like you bought into some stereotypes and now you’re accepting that you can be an omega and still act more like an alpha is supposed to.”

“Yeah. Something like that.”

“I’ll sign the referral for you to talk to the psychiatrist, if you want, but it sounds like you’ve pretty much made up your mind to me.”

“Pretty much, yeah. If I do talk to the psychiatrist, am I feeding the stereotype of people who transition just being confused?”

“Not if you don’t transition! We see this happen, Yuri. People are brought up to think something, or get an idea into their head, and the cognitive dissonance when they present the other way causes them to be confused for a while. Some go on to transition; some don’t. It sounds to me like you’ll probably be in the second group, but that shouldn’t stop you from going if it’ll make you – or your boyfriend – more comfortable with your decision. Some people are just assholes who refuse to accept that sometimes, the brain and the body aren’t on the same wavelength.”

“Okay. I’ll think about it.”

“Good. I’m going to go ahead and put you on suppressants right away, but I’d like to hold off on the birth control for a little while. You can’t get pregnant if you’re not in heat, so as long as the suppressants work you’ll be fine.”

“Why wait, though? What if the suppressants don’t work?”

“Because birth control fails, and while suppressants wouldn’t hurt a potential baby, birth control could. I’d like you to come back in two weeks for a pregnancy test, just to be sure. When that comes back negative, I’ll write the prescription for birth control.”

Yuri swallowed hard, but nodded. “Okay. Fair enough. Thanks.”


End file.
